Someone To Watch Over Me
by AshCarroll aka ShadowDiva
Summary: Mandy Brocklehurst is a woman marked for death. Auror Terence Higgs is assigned for her protection. Sparks fly, but is it love? Prologue & Ch. 1 up.
1. Prologue

Please read the notes before scrolling down to the actual story. 

_Notes: A 'ship idea struck me after re-reading parts of the first book, and here's the result. The pairing is Terence Higgs & Mandy Brocklehurst, and yes, I know it's off the wall, but hey, so's Tom Riddle/Cho Chang and there's a 'ship for _that_. (Not bashing anyone's preference, just saying that if people can put those two together, then Terence/Mandy isn't as crazy as it sounds.) Here's some background info:___

_Terence wasn't a seventh year in SS; he was a 5th year, like Wood, and it'll be that way in all my fics unless otherwise stated. (It never said in the books what year he was, so I'm taking some creative license. Besides, making him a little younger gives the 'ship more possibilities.) He was removed from the Quidditch team at Lucius' request (read: demand) so that Draco could be in direct competition with Harry. After graduating Hogwarts, he became an Auror with the Ministry. (See, not all Slytherins are bad. ;))___

_Mandy's year hasn't changed; she was first year in SS, same as Harry, Ron & Hermione. In this particular story, she is the daughter of the new Minister of Magic, Josef Brocklehurst. The rest of her backstory will be revealed during the course of the fic.___

_The story is set 5 years after Mandy graduated Hogwarts. I'm using Will Theakston (the actor from the SS movie) as Terence's model (though I'm not sure what color eyes he has ... brown, I think?), and Mandy is just thought up out of my own head, since we've never seen her and there's no physical description available. I'm trying to stay as close as I can to canon, but there will be some things that don't fit. You can consider those parts to be AU.___

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Potter-verse are owned by J.K. Rowling and Scholastic Publishing, et. al.; I don't own, please don't sue. Any characters or places not seen or mentioned in the Potter-verse are my own creation._   
__

Someone To Watch Over Me: Prologue   
© 2003, By: Ash Carroll (a.k.a. OlliKat) 

  


The light of a full moon shone into the barren cell, a slice of silver falling across the pile of straw in the corner on which the prisoner sat. Tonight was the night. Fifteen years she'd been waiting for this, and they hadn't passed kindly. Her clothes were tattered, long dark hair straggly and tangled, but she was far better off than most. 

She hadn't stopped eating, hadn't stopped living; the Dementors' power over her limited by the absence of joy. She lived for revenge, intent on making him pay for destroying her life. And he _would_ pay. Dearly, and with everything he valued most. But the first order of business was to escape this wretched hellhole. 

It would be easier now than it was before; escape used to result in being hunted down like a Muggle dog and brought back to receive the Kiss. Now, however, since the Dementors no longer took orders from the Ministry, they'd have no incentive to stop her. Nor would they try very hard. Still, it was wise to be cautious. 

Matara listened, waiting for the nightly cell-block patrol to pass. Once the footsteps had retreated, she crept toward the wooden door of her cell, peering through the small window as far as she could down the corridor. Satisfied that the coast was clear, she moved back to the pile of straw, sifting through it until she felt the small metal object hidden within. Picking up the jeweled hairpin she'd hidden upon her arrival, she jimmied the lock until the door swung open. 

The corridor was dimly lit by torches braced to the wall, and she moved cautiously, keeping hidden in the shadows. Her black robe, tattered though it was, aided her attempts to slip past her captors undetected. By the time they noticed she was free and the alarms were raised to pacify the Ministry into thinking they cared whether the prisoners escaped, she intended to be long gone. 

Footsteps approached, a feeling of cold settling around her. She ducked into an alcove, pressing herself against the wall. Listening in silence, she waited for the Dementor to pass, letting her breath out in a rush as the chilling aura left her. Moving out from the alcove, she resumed her trek. 

Several corridors later, Matara found herself standing before the gateway to her freedom; a stone statue of a particularly gruesome-looking dragon. Few knew of the secret passage, and even fewer had ever escaped by using it. The list of names was about to be lengthened. 

She spoke the password in Draconian, the language of the dragons, and the statue slid backward, revealing a ladder. Wasting no time, she gathered her tattered robes around her legs and climbed down into the dank, musty passage. The statue slipped back into place above her and she made her way down the corridor, moving as fast as she could. 

Footsteps sounded above her, the familiar feeling of cold surrounding her as the alarm sounded. She broke into the best run she could manage for not having moved so fast in quite a while. 

The warmth returned as she reached the end of the passage. Pushing up the grate that covered it, she emerged on the other side of the wall surrounding the prison. She was free. Alarms rang in the distance, and she allowed herself but a moment for the thought to sink in before she took off running again. 

~*~*~* *~*~*~ 

It was nearly a week before she reached The Leaky Cauldron, and more than day after that before she was able to get into Knocturn Alley. With no wand it was more than tad bit difficult; she'd only managed by finding an easily manipulated wizard to let her in. Gringotts was her first stop, and she unfastened the key to her vault from its place around her neck, hidden beneath her robes. 

Making her withdrawl, she headed to Madam Malkin's for some new robes, Madam Garnier's to have her hair fixed, and Ollivander's for a new wand before finally stopping into The Witch's Brew. The barkeep looked up from the glass he was polishing. 

"Whadda yeh wan'?" 

She traced a coy finger on the bar. "I'm looking for an old ... friend. Patrick Van Maer. Perhaps you know him?" 

He nodded. "Aye." 

"Have you seen him recently?" 

Another nod. "Aye. Comes in ev'ry night, 'round suppertime. 'Bout six." 

Matara sent the scab a calculating smile. "I'll wait for him, then, if you don't mind." 

"What yeh be drinkin'?" 

"Ogden's," she replied, "it's been ages since I've had a good Firewhiskey." 

He set a shot glass on the bar and filled it. "An'thing else yeh be needin'?" 

She gave a slight shake of her head. "Not at present." 

"Suit yerself," the barkeep replied, and went back to polishing glasses. 

~*~*~* *~*~*~ 

Nearly an hour and two more shots of Ogden's later, a tall black-robed man entered the pub. He was just as she remembered him; lean frame, green eyes, and blondish hair, though now it was tinged with gray. He rested a hand on the bar, long fingers drumming against the oak surface. 

"Yer usual, then?" the barkeep queried, and receiving a nod, proceeded to pour him a straight-up double Jameson's Irish, then move to the far end of the bar, well out of earshot. 

"Old habits die hard, I see." 

He turned to look at her, choking on his whiskey as he recognized who she was. She folded her arms across her chest, waiting for the coughing to stop, watching as he gasped for air. 

"M-Mat ... Matara?" 

"In the flesh." 

"But- how did you-?" 

"Escape? It was easier than it used to be." 

"But the Dementors ..." 

"Work for themselves. The simpering nitwits at the Ministry haven't figured that out yet." She gave him a cold smile. "Much to my advantage." 

He finished off his whiskey. "I must say, you look well for being in that rat-hole fifteen years," he offered, his expression sobering. "We thought you'd died." 

"I've too much unfinished business on this earth to give up before it's been completed." Her dark eyes hardened. "He's going to pay dearly for what he's done." 

Patrick signaled for another drink. "I realize you're on a bit of a high," he lowered his voice, "having just escaped Azkaban, but he's been taught well and he's not a child anymore. You can't expect to take him on all by yourself." 

"Of course not. That, my dear Patrick, is where _you_ come in." 

"Well, you know I've never been one to back down from a righteous cause, but I've got my own orders to follow." 

She trailed a lazy finger down his arm and slipped her hand under the sleeve of his robe, tracing the Dark Mark, identical to her own, she knew was branded on his forearm. "I can make it .... _very_ worth your while." 

He knocked back his whiskey in one gulp, placing the shot glass on the bar. "We've a mission coming up in the morning, but what do you say we make an appointment for tomorrow evening and ... discuss it." 

Her teasing fingertips raked his arm with long nails. "I'll be waiting." 

"I'm counting on it," Patrick replied with a lusty gaze as he and a few fellow Dark Followers exited the pub, preparing for the morning's mission. 

If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he never would have believed. But it was true; Matara had escaped. He grinned in satisfaction. His Belladonna had returned, and they'd serve the Dark Lord together. 

Just like old times.   


To Be Continued .............................. 


	2. Chapter 1

_Notes: All notes for the previous chapter apply. This picks up the morning after the Prologue. No other major notes, so on with the fic. :)___

_Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not. For specific disclaimer information, please see the previous chapter.___

_Rating: PG-13 for this chapter, but it'll go up to R before story's end.___

_Special thanks to all the T&M 'shippers over at HPB. This one's for you, Ladies! :)_   


Someone To Watch Over Me: Chapter 1   
© 2003, By: Ash Carroll (a.k.a. OlliKat) 

  
  
  


She blinked, squinting her eyes against the sun. Morning? Already? No, that couldn't be right. It couldn't be ... she glanced at her desk clock. 'MODEL DUE!' 

Jumping up, she knocked over the model she'd spent half the night building. It hit the floor with an unpleasant crash, pieces skittering across the linoleum. "Oh cr-" 

"'Morning, Mandy," Preston Rhinehardt, Head of the Department of Magical Building Design, greeted her. 

"-rumbs," she finished, just catching herself. "Good morning, sir." 

"Mr. Rhinehardt," Lisa Turpin greeted him with far too much enthusiasm for so early in the day, "good morning!" 

She shot Mandy a look, which thankfully, Rhinehardt missed, indicating the mess on the floor with her eyes. Mandy was never so glad for the other girl's oft-times annoyingly bubbly personality. Pointing her wand at the model, she muttered a _reparo_ and levitated it back onto the desk. 

No sooner had it landed than Rhinehardt turned to her. "Mandy." 

"Yes, sir?" 

"Are the final plans for Gringott's new renovation ready yet?" 

She shuffled a few items on her desk, plucking up a roll of paper and handed it to him, followed by the model. "Just as you requested." 

He nodded. "Good work," he called over his shoulder, heading toward his office. 

Lisa turned to Mandy. "Did you _sleep_ here last night?" 

"I suppose I must have, but I don't remember dozing off. Of course, I don't even remember what my _flat_ looks like, so that doesn't mean much." 

"Well, you've haven't seen it in what, months, with the wicked hours you've been keeping, working on this Gringott's renovation? It's a miracle you can remember your own _name_." 

Mandy sighed, covering a yawn. "Right." She thought for a moment. "What is it again?" 

Lisa gave a bubbly laugh, unaware that she was only half-joking. Expanding the already enormous wizarding bank's Diagon Alley premises to add new vaults was no small job, requiring many a long evening spent burning the midnight oil; and there were countless days that Mandy would have given her soul to the Dark Lord for the promise of a warm bubble bath and a decent night's sleep. 

"Oi, Lis," Dean Thomas called from a cubicle a few doors up, "morning meeting's about to start." 

The brunette sighed. "All right," she called back, then turned to Mandy with an apologetic look. "Duty calls." 

"You'd better answer before Orpington blows his top." 

Gray Orpington, Lead Designer for their department, was notoriously hard; the slightest infraction set him off. 

Lisa nodded. "I'll see you later, then," she chirped, then slipped off down the hall. 

"Thank Merlin," Mandy muttered, glad to be rid of the human sugar quill for at least the next hour or so. Honestly, how could the girl be so damned hyper so early? 

Shaking her head, she sighed, turning to her desk. If she knew the Gringott's Goblins, there'd be all kinds of adjustments to make. They were worse than Professor Snape, really; it was nigh-impossible to please them. But being that there was no further work to be done on the renovations until Rhinehardt concluded the meeting, she pulled out her materials and began work on building the model for the next project. 

~*~*~* *~*~*~ 

For the next hour, she kept herself busy constructing what would become _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes'_ Hogsmeade premises in what used to be Zonko's Joke Shop. She was just putting the roof on the model when a loud commotion erupted down the hall. 

Someone shouted. "Death Eat-" 

"_Avada Kedavra!_" They were cut off mid-word as a glaring green light filled the corridor. 

Heart pounding, she drew her wand as a group of four black-robed, hooded figures entered the room. Without preamble, she aimed at the first one. "_Expelliarmus!_" 

He was thrown across the room, his wand sailing toward her. She caught it neatly in her left hand. She'd never bested Harry Potter or Hermione Granger in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she'd consistantly scored the top marks of all Ravenclaws in her year. 

She pointed one wand at the first again and the other at the one standing next to him. "_Silencio!_" Having successfully silenced them, she wasted no time in ensuring they would be no further threat. "_Petrificus totalus!_" 

They went immediately stiff, arms and legs snapping together as they tipped backward to land on the floor with a thud. One of the remaining two able to speak leveled his wand at her. "_Crucio!_" 

Mandy hit her knees, clutching her head in both hands as a searing pain tore through it. After a few excruciating minutes the pain dissipated. She tried to pull herself to her feet, only to be sent flying by an impediment charm, groaning as her head contacted the wall with a loud thud, her body sliding down the smooth surface to land in a crumpled heap on the floor. 

"Do you have any idea who I _am_?" she demanded as the two remaining Death Eaters advanced. 

The one on the left gave a dry laugh. "Of course we do, wench. Why do you think we're _here_?" 

~*~*~* *~*~*~ 

Alarms rang through the Auror headquarters, mobilizing a large number of the blue-robed force. 

"Higgs!" 

He turned to see Simon Vincent, a fellow Auror with his unit, running down the corridor. "What's going on?" he queried, as the other man skidded to a stop in front of him. 

"Death Eaters are attacking the Department of Magical Building Design. We've been called up." 

"Better move, then," Terence suggested, and the two joined the rest of their unit, apparating outside the Ministry offices. 

"All right, men," their unit commander was saying, "move in and spread out. And for the love of Merlin, be careful. There've already been casualties." 

Terence and Simon exchanged glances, nodding once before racing up the steps, wands drawn. They moved through the building's Lobby with cautious steps. 

"This way," Simon called over his shoulder as they approached a corridor. 

Terence listened for a moment. Screams came from direction Simon had said, but he heard voices further down as well. His gut was telling him to turn right. 

He grabbed the back of the other man's robe and shook his head, pointing the opposite direction. "That way." 

"Why? There are people up there that need help!" 

"Gardner and Smythe can handle it. And I don't know why; but something's telling me we have to go that way." 

Simon studied his friend for a brief moment. Higgs wasn't just an Auror, he was a damn _good_ Auror, with damn good instincts; ones that had saved his life on more than one occasion. And if they were telling him to go right, then right they would go. 

"All right," he agreed. "That way." 

They moved as quickly as they dared, eyes open for a surprise attack out of an office doorway. The voices were getting louder, but he couldn't make out what was being said. He glanced at Simon. The other man nodded and picked up his pace. 

They arrived in the doorway to see an auburn-haired witch cornered by a pair of Death Eaters. Terence signaled to Simon, and the blond man fired off an impediment charm, sending the one on the right flying. The other pointed his wand at the witch. 

"_Av_-" 

Terence glanced around the room, spying a large model on one of the desks. He pointed his wand at it, and with a swish, a flick, and a '_wingardium leviosa_', levitated it between the witch and the Death Eater's wand; just as the latter finished the incantation. 

"-_ada Kedavra!_" 

The model shattered from the force of the green beam, leaving the witch unharmed. She seemed surprised for a moment, but recovered quickly and aimed at her attacker. 

"_Reducto!_" 

He flew sideways, blasted out of her path, as more Death Eaters entered the room, wands at the ready. One of them hit her with an imperious curse, but she shrugged it off, firing back with a stunner; sending him flying into a nearby wall. 

Simon, meanwhile, had managed to secure his opponent with a full body bind. Terence rolled sideways to avoid a '_crucio_', poniting his wand at the man. 

"_Impedimenta!_" The Death Eater went flying, slumping against a wall, while across the room, the witch silenced another one and fired off two stunners. 

The first put one Death Eater down, while the second ruby beam missed, impacting the far wall. Simon hit the second man from the rear with a full body bind. Terence dodged a stunner, firing an impediment curse which knocked the Death Eater sprawling onto a desk. He pulled himself back to his feet, along with the first one the witch had sent flying. 

"Another day, then, wench," the first one said, and the remaining Death Eaters apparated away. 

Murphy, another with their unit came running down the hallway and poked his head in the door. "Vincent," he called, "you're needed up the corridor." 

Simon glanced around the room before turning to his fellow Auror. "You can manage, then?" 

"We're ace," he replied, "go on." 

The blond man nodded quickly then left with Murphy, their footsteps retreating down the hall. 

~*~*~* *~*~*~ 

Mandy looked around the room, taking in the mess that used to be her office with a growing sense of annoyance. It looked as though an earthquake had hit it, with broken furniture and papers strewn across the floor. She glanced over at the brown-haired Auror that had remained, smoothing her robes and straightening her hair before approaching him. 

"I'll be needing a formal statement," he informed her, paying her minimal attention as he surveyed the room. 

She gave her auburn locks a haughty toss. "You lummoxes ruined my office. Is that enough of a formal statement for you?" 

"You might show a bit more gratitude for the 'lummoxes' who just saved your life." 

Her blue-gray eyes regarded him coolly. "I'm not a weak damsel, sir, and I never asked for your assistance. For your information, I'm quite capable of taking care of mysel-" 

He noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye, and pointed his wand. "_Petrificus totalus!_" 

The beam shot past her head, and she whipped around just in time to see one of the ones she'd stunned earlier tip backward, arms and legs snapped together. He brought his wand tip to his lips and blew on it, grinning cheekily. 

"You were saying?" 

She opened her mouth to speak, but thought better and abruptly closed it, pinning him with an icy glare as she stalked off in annoyance, his disgusted voice calling after her retreating form. 

"You're welcome!" 

~*~*~* *~*~*~ 

Josef Brocklehurst sat at his desk, reading over the latest proposal from the advising council. He rubbed his tired eyes, the words beginning to swim together on the page. 

A knock sounded, and he called out in answer. "Enter." 

The door opened to admit his secretary, wearing a look of concern on her delicate features. He set down the parchment, giving her his full attention. 

"What is it, Agnes?" 

"Ill news, sir. There was an escape at Azkaban." 

"How many?" 

"Just one, sir. Cellblock 1331B." 

"When?" 

"Last night." 

"Why wasn't I told?" 

"We were only just informed this morning." 

"Put out an alert; see that all Aurors are informed." 

She nodded, but made no move to leave, looking as though she had more to say. 

"Is there something else?" 

She gave no response, wringing her hands nervously. 

"Agnes?" 

"The Department of Magical Building Design was attacked by Death Eaters this morning." 

He felt the blood drain from his face. "Casualties?" 

She nodded. "Rhinehardt, Orpington, several others." 

"Amanda?" 

He choked on the word; voice cracking, blocked by the lump in his throat. 

"There's been no word yet." 

He rose abruptly. "I'm going down there." 

Agnes' hand shot out and grasped his arm. "Wait, sir-" 

Josef turned to face her with anxious blue eyes. "I have to know." He held her gaze a moment longer, then called for an escort and apparated away. 

~*~*~* *~*~*~ 

She slowed as she approached the meeting room. A group of mediwizards escorted a small fleet of conjured stretchers, bearing the dead from the battle covered in white sheets. She stopped one of the Aurors. 

"The people in the room, are they all ..." 

"Not all," he replied, "the goblin ducked under the table unnoticed and was spared, though injured badly. And a young man ..." he consulted his notes, "Thomas. Dean." 

"But the others ..." she couldn't finish. 

He nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so, miss." 

"Th-thank you," she managed, stumbling away in a daze. 

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Rhinehardt, Orpington, Lisa ... all of them, gone. She was numb. Rhinehardt was someone she'd respected greatly; Orpington, too, although he was difficult to get along with. Then there was Lisa, who could be downright annoying at times with her ever-perky disposition. Mandy had never really considered her a friend; rather more of a work acquaintance, but she'd never have wished her this fate. 

"Amanda!" 

She turned at the sound of her name, launching herself into her father's open arms. 

"Oh, thank Merlin," Josef murmured, hugging her so fiercely that she could barely breathe. "I got word, but no one could tell me about you and I was so worried." He pulled back after a moment, cradling her face in his hands. "Are you all right?" 

She nodded. "But the others ..." 

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "We'll figure out why this happened." 

"I already know why." She bit her lip and raised her head to meet his eyes. "They were after me." 

~*~*~* *~*~*~ 

Terence double-checked the shackles on the last prisoner. He wasn't taking any chances, even if the man was still under the effects of a full body bind. Simon, returned from down the corridor, glanced at the Death Eaters shackled and held in a group. 

"Is this all of them?" 

The brown-haired man nodded. "They're ready to be transported." 

"Better get to it, then." Simon looked around the room. "Where is she?" 

"Who?" 

"The witch." 

Higgs shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. She stormed off with her knickers in a knot." 

"Didn't you at least get her name?" 

"Why would I want it?" 

The blond man stared at him. "Are you _blind_, mate? She's bloody gorgeous." 

"And bloody snobbish. You'd think she could have mustered up a bit more gratitude for someone who'd just had her life saved. No, mate. If I never see her again, it'll be too soon." He gestured to the prisoners. "Let's get them out of here." 

Simon nodded and gathering up their charges, the two men apparated away. 

~*~*~* *~*~*~ 

He sat at the desk in his study and massaged his temples, trying to stave off the headache. Mandy had gone up to bed, understandably exhausted from the day's events. Relieved that she was safe, at least for now, Josef clasped his hands, resting them beneath his nose, and exhaled heavily. She'd been spared ... this time. Next time ... he shook his head, not wanting to consider the possibility. 

He had to do something. 

Reaching into the small box he kept on his desk and turning to the fireplace, tossed in a handful of the fine powder. The flames billowed bright green. 

"Archibald Kimball!" 

An aging round face appeared in the flames. "Minister Brocklehurst." 

"Is there anything you can tell me?" 

"No more than I could tell you five hours ago," the older man replied, tone apologetic. "All we know is that she was the intended target. We're assuming that it was meant as a way to get to you." 

"I want protection assigned." Josef's blue eyes filled with worry. "She's all I have left, Archibald. I won't let them take her away from me, not the way they took Olivia." 

Kimball nodded slowly. "Rest assured, my friend, that's not going to happen without a fight. And it so happens that I know just the man for the job."   
  


To Be Continued ...................... 


End file.
